Talk:Melandru's Garden
Never seen this place myself Is this area * really referenced by the game anywhere, or * is it a common term within the community or * just a niece peace of fan fiction by a small group of players? --MRA 02:53, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :The name isn't referenced anywhere in the game, but melandrus garden is the name i've seen it used by 90% of the time, else "pre searing garden" — Skuld 02:55, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Is this really deserving of an article? This is not an instanced map... it's just a semi-hidden nook in regent valley. I feel that simply including this to the regent article would be sufficient. This is not significant enough to be a seperate article, especially when everything in the article is either speculation or player-made lore... :I agree, this article is nothing more than a romantic idea. The entire article is mostly speculation and should be grouped with them.-Onlyashadow 11:19, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::While I appreciate the work of the original author (which was a really fine layouted article for a fist time post) I tend to agree, too. On the other hand, if this name is part of the lingo used by GW community as Skuld says, it deserves at least a glossary entry to this wiki. --MRA 11:51, 10 October 2006 (CDT) The name Melandru's Garden is indeed commonly used by the GW community to refer to this area. It's a major highlight for players wanting to take the "full tour" of pre-searing. Carinae Dragonblood 12:20, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :::I put 10 chars through pre-searing and never saw this or heard it mentioned...-Onlyashadow 12:24, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Weren't looking hard enough then ;) — Skuld 12:33, 10 October 2006 (CDT) I think it should be clear in the page that this isn't a referenced place and the name is made up — Skuld 12:33, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :I thought we only made location entries (including POI entries) for places that had signposts w/the names on them... (I also put quite a few characters through Pre-Searing and never heard this before). --Rainith 16:12, 10 October 2006 (CDT) A note of interest: If you manage to agro the Skale outside the cave and bring them into the garden proper, once they exit the tunnel on the garden side they cease attacking...Even if they are within agro range and under attack and will not advance any further. Also, Gwen would not follow me in to the location. Eghost 20:13, 9 January 2007 (CST) Delete No reason to keep this. If it's a widely used name (I question that, never heard of it), then put a small paragraph article that says this is the Northwestern nook of Regent Valley next to Fort Ranik. Instead of this long elaboration. --Karlos 20:56, 9 January 2007 (CST) :should be a glossary entry --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 21:10, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::The current article is primarilly just fan fiction. I've never heard it used in-game; but if used, then I agree that the short description by Karlos is adequate; no need for the fan-invented content. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:09, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::Note: I cleaned up the article to purge most of the fictional content. However, it's still basically just a portion of Regent Valley. This could be converted to a redirect to that article and over there add a one or two line reference to the ruins in the cave - no need to even mention the invented name for it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:23, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::::I would merge this with the Regent Valley article as a "point of interest" as many people don't know, but don't care. I agree with the uselessness of this article but the area is sort of interesting. (i guess...) Go ahead and delete it. No one cares about it.--Wakleon 00:12, 22 January 2007 (CST)